Starfleet Academy: Cadet's Personal Log: Part One
by The Master
Summary: I wrote this whilst I had writers block. Be nice and read and review.


****

Starfleet Academy: Cadet's Log 

Part One

Cadet's Personal Log

Stardate 33408.03

Cadet Raymond Smith 47-81-88-00-AB Recording

This is my first log entry. 

My first day at Starfleet Academy is over! I am officially a Science Cadet at the Science Academy, although we I don't get assigned there until next year. I hope the tutors and instructors don't expect too much from me, both my parents were Top Federation Scientists, my two brothers are serving on the Science Ship Columbia, my sister is the head of Starfleet Medical. Hugh the eldest is also a top Starfleet Surgeon, working on Starbase 12 as the CMO.

San Francisco is nothing like I imagined it the Academy's just like the photographs Owen sent us. It's so BIG! Nothing compared to Swansea, were I'm from. I'd never been to America before yesterday. Gwynn took me over to show me around, we saw her most favourite places in America and Canada. I especially liked Golden Gate Bridge, is spectacular at night.

I suppose I'm lucky, being brought up in Wales. After the Third World War, most cities were destroyed, thankfully the United Kingdom was left virtually unshaved. London was bashed about at bit, along with Edinburgh and Glasgow. Ireland and Wales didn't receive too much damage. Most cities, towns and Villages in the United Kingdom and Ireland were preserved as they were. I still find it hard to believe that Northern Ireland only voted to become part of Ireland and not live under British Rule, in 2033. Everyone in England, Wales, Scotland and all the other little islands agreed that Northern Ireland should be given back to Ireland.

The main building is huge! There are canteens, restaurants, holo-suites, Lecture Halls, Libraries and numerous other things in the building. I've all ready looked round the Science Academy, it's not as big, but just as impressive as the rest of Starfleet Academy. For the first year here we stay in forms, I'm in AB, Alpha Bravo. 

The prefects spoke to us today about the main activities cadets can do during their spare time. Work for the Academy Newspaper; join the Red Squadron. There were lots of sports available, I was amazed to learn that the Academy as a Fencing Team, a Ballroom Dancing Team and a Cricket Team! Although an English admiral only introduced that in 2223, he thought it would be nice to include a bit of past sports. They also have a Drama Club and a Rugby Team

I'm going to try for all four, I used to Fence back in Wales, I was a Junior Ballroom dancing champion and played in the Welsh Under 16's Cricket Team in the Federation Cup, we got to the semi-finals and were beaten by Vulcan! I used to play Rugby at home with my brothers and sister. The Drama club sounds good as well, although I'm not a very good actor I might go along. I enjoy that kind of thing.

Because we don't get a room to ourselves until we get sent to our separate Academy's we share with four other cadets from our form. I've got the bottom bunk on the left! The guy above me is called Mark Brindle, he's an Africo-American, and he's very friendly and funny, if he had decided to become a comedian he'd have gone a long way. He's joined the Engineering Academy, so I won't see a lot from him.

Kevin Barge, from Australia and William Duembe, from Iceland. They're both good, fun as well. Kev. Has an older brother, called Shane, he's in another dormitory, Starfleet like to encourage individuality. He's going into the Support Services, Communications he said. His brother's ashamed of this, Kev's entire family have all been Security officers, that's what Shane's doing. Bill is the first in his family to pass the entrance exam; he wants to go into Command, although he said he'd settle for Engineering or Science if he fails that exam.

There is a strict rule here, lights out at 22:00 hrs; the tutors make sure that this rule is obeyed! We also have a counsellor, she's called Tina Deseye, from Betazoid, and she seems like a nice woman, not like some of the other counsellor's Huw and Owen told me about!

****

End of Log Entry

Cadet's Personal Log

Stardate 33408.04

Our first full day at the Academy! 

Today our tutor, Commander Owen Keithley, also from Wales, he used to work with my parents, showed our form around the entire Academy complex. Boothby, the gardener is very friendly and willing to advise cadets. He seamed taken by Kev. Barge, much to his brother's disgust!

The rest of our twenty people form. We are an equal form, ten males and ten females. 

Shane Barge - Security

Kevin Barge - Support Services (communications)

Mark Brindle - Engineering

Boroc – Science

William Duembe - Command

Jamie Kinder – Command

Malic – Medical

Peter Max – Security

Thomas Watts – Engineering

Paric – Science

Sarah Kinder – Engineering

Amanda Wilson – Support Services (Communications)

Charlotte Maths – Security

Victoria Dinn – Science

Christine Slater – Medical

Diana Smith (no relation) – Engineering

Jay Watson – Security

Patricia Granger – Medical

Gara – Security

Most of these people are all right, although the four Vulcan's are a bit perplexing, but they seem friendly (well as friendly as Vulcan's get!) Charlotte Maths, Shane Barge and Peter Max are the only people I'm going to try and avoid. There big, mean and tough, none of them seem to like me!

When those cadets in Command start to need crews, I hope that this is what the crew I'm on will be: Me – Science Officer, Amanda – Communications Officer, Tom – Engineer, Diana – Navigation, Jay – Helm/Weapons. All lead by Jamie Kinder. He's a born leader; you can't help but trust him. I know that this team won't ever exist, partially because they don't selected teams from the same forms. The Command School cadets, who lead the simulations, have to build trust and friendship from their new officers, so they're not a loud to have known them from the first year! 

After we had our tour, and a "get to know each other" session, we were told all the rules and regulations in Starfleet Command, the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Academy. Boy! There are sure a lot, good job there's a copy in the computer consoles in the dorms. We get three warnings about our Uniform (we get notes on our report every time your told) Two about Punctuality and one about Behaviour. I'm not sure what happens if you lose all these, I know command Keithley explained but I was dying for a pee, and my mind was wandering at that stage.

Luckily the lecture finished a couple of minutes before lunch, so I was able to relieve myself, if it had gone on longer I may have had to ask to be excused for a moment! I wonder if I'd been allowed to? I'll ask Counsellor Deseye, she said we could ask her any questions about Academy life we want answering, although it would be slightly embarrassing to ask her.

I told Kev while we ate our replicated lunch, about the question I wanted to ask the counsellor; he said that he would come with me for moral support. We both laughed at this, in the end I let him come with me to stop him pestering me.

****

End of Log Entry

Cadets Personal Log Supplemental

Barge and I asked the counsellor, she said that if I had asked near the end of the lecture, being in my first week, I would have been allowed to go. By the second week, this wouldn't be tolerated. This was so we became routine, going before lectures and classes, going at break, you'd only be allowed to leave the bridge of a Starship to use the lavatory, if: 

a) It was a quite watch and you were not needed

b) The Captain/first officer/second officer was felling generous

Or

c) If you had been on watch without a break for more than five hours.

I am glad I waited to ask the counsellor. It would have been extremely embarrassing to get that lecture in front of the rest of my form.

****

End of Log Entry

Cadet's Personal Log

Stardate 33408.05

Shane Barge was reported for his uniform and behaviour by a senior prefect! He has lost a uniform warning and his only behaviour warning in only three days! Kev's quite pleased, he's hoping the Shane will be kicked out of Starfleet, I don't know why though.

I made friends with a female Vulcan in our form, called Paric, today. Well as friendly as you can be with a Vulcan. She told me that she wants to learn about my country, language and culture. I offered to teach her Welsh, she said she'd teach me Vulcan in return. 

We decided to meet in the library, that's always quiet, anyway I was sick of the guys in my dorm. Telling everyone that I had a date! I've also had interest from another Female, Victoria Dinn, also in my form. Boy is she sexy! I'm dead flattered to have interest from her. The other guys are jealous; they all fancy her too (except the Vulcan's)

Paric said if I was that much attracted to her and she to me, then it would be illogical not to peruse the interest. I think that's a Vulcan's way of saying get in there while she's still interested. So I plucked up enough courage walked up to her and asked her out, she said YES! I saw Paric, and Kev watching me, they both gave me the thumbs up. 

Paric seems less strict than the other Vulcan's. More human, although she might hit me if I said that to her. I told Vicky about the arrangement with Paric, she doesn't mind. I asked if she wanted to come along and learn Welsh and Vulcan, Paric didn't mind teaching us both Vulcan so we all agreed.

After lunch, I nearly got a warning about my uniform from the Head of Starfleet Academy! he let me of as I couldn't have deliberately done it, or known about it. It turned out I'd left my fly open! How embarrassing! And the Head noticing it! That just proves that when you're in love you forget the simplest things. 

Cmdr. Keithley said I was lucky, but in future to check that, I've done it up before leaving the bathroom. I agreed with him, as it was highly embarrassing. Good job the head took me aside to tell me, we were in the main cafeteria. 

****

End of Log Entry

Cadet's Personal Log Supplemental

I've just had my first date! After our language learning session ended, Paric went back to her dormitory while me and Vicky walked in the moonlight, through the Gardens, arm in arm. 

A passing Starfleet officer gave me a wink as he walked past us. We kissed passionately under an oak tree, I never wanted that moment to end, but all good things have to end.

Her parents were killed when she was only seven; I was five when mine were killed. The Geevic destroyed their ship as they scanned the planets. She's from Devon, in England. She said she found my Welsh Accent romantic and passionate, I said I loved her Devonshire accent and she kissed me again.

There was more chemistry going on in our bodies than there is in a mad scientist's laboratory. If only we had our own rooms! We said goodnight to each other and went our separate ways.

****

End of Log Entry

Cadet's Personal Log

Stardate 33408.06

I lay awake most of last night; thank goodness, we get Sunday's off! I was thinking about Vicky, well you can guess what happened, well actually, as you are a computer probably not. It was extremely embarrassing, luckily Kev was the only on in the dorm, when I woke up. He said it was a sign of love, but he graciously agreed to hand the laundry into the nice woman from Earth that does the laundry and if she asks any questions, it was him. Luckily, she didn't. 

Kev told me that I should keep my erotic thoughts about my loved one out of my head at night, I agreed with him. Vicky thought it was funny when I told her, Kev said I should take her to Risa during the holidays, she agreed with him. I didn't know what to think, but when we talked about it, it turned out not to be such a bad idea after all, I mean sex on Risa is one of the most common things, and there are other things to do as well.

While Kev and I emptied our bladders at the urinals in the Gent's loo's near the cafeteria. He told me that I was luckily to have such a "babe" like that. I had to stop him when he started to describe her. We washed our hands and re-joined Vicky at the table. Paric had joined her, what ever they were talking about they stopped when he reached the table.

We had a fun day, we teamed up and played tennis in the brilliant sunshine outside, the holo-deck was fully booked, but it was such a lovely day outside who'd want to play tennis in the holo-deck when you could play it outside. 

Kev and Paric beat us six sets to three, then we swooped partners and me and Paric beat Kev and Vicky six sets to zero! That just proves that Vulcan's are better at concentration games than us humans. We had to stop then when a tennis ball hit me in my crotch. Boy did that hurt! I think Kev did that on purpose. Vicky said I ought to go to sickbay and be examined by a medical officer in case there was any permanent damage done. I told her no way was I going, then Kev reminded me about the really good looking nurse, Vicky said she'd come with me, just to keep her eye on me!

****

End of Log Entry

Cadet's Personal Log Supplemental

Just my look! When I went to Sickbay to be examined after the tennis ball incident, I got the good-looking nurse! (Jackie Downs) She drew the curtain and told Vicky to wait outside of the curtain, I stupidly said I wanted her to hold my hand. She said she understood. 

I had to drop my trousers and Boxer shorts and lay on the bio-bed. I was a bit apprehensive about this bit, as Vicky was with me, but I did as I was told. Strangely, Nurse Downs had warm hands! She told me to cough several times while she had her hand on my genitals. Unfortunately, the most embarrassing thing happened to me, what made it worse was that I was naked from the waste down and so Vicky and Downs knew. Downs said that I obviously wasn't impudent, Vicky thought this was funny, I however thought it was extremely embarrassing. 

After several more minutes subjected to examination, she said that there was nothing wrong, but if I have any pain in my…while I was emptying my bladder, or involved in another activity she added looking at Vicky and me, I was to come back to sickbay. Before we left she said that if me and Vicky wanted an evening or night together in private she would be willing to lend us her room, as long as we give her a weeks warning and didn't make any mess.

On the way out Vicky asked me if I wanted to take her up on her next week, if neither of us where busy that is. I said yes. Vicky said I had lovely wedding tackle, I went bright red at this remark and she squeezed my hand. We went back into Sickbay and asked Nurse Downs if next Sunday would be all right, she said it would, as she was staying with her boyfriend at Starfleet Medical next Sunday. So its all been arranged, all I have to do is wait until next Sunday. 

****

Cadet's Personal Log

Stardate 33408.07

This is our first full week at Starfleet Academy, mine Paric's and Vicky's are all the same, it could have something to do with all studying science. Vicky and me sit next to each other in every lesson. Cmdr. Keithley knows why as well! When I asked how he knew he said he can always spot young lovers!

The Science Classes are extremely interesting (from a scientist's point of view) we learnt all about the different aspects of science on other planets. It was also the only lesson we got homework in; we have to write an essay on the views of science on different worlds.

The one subject I knew I would be terrible at, I turned out to be quite good at! Self Defence, Unarmed Combat and Armed Combat. Shane was told off for using his phaser dangerously, and then when we did Unarmed Combat he hit me "where it hurts" on purpose! He also was told off for this, but he simply claims that he did it by accident! 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Vicky and me have arranged to meet up for a drink in the Academy Bar at 20 hundred hours. 

****

Cadets Personal Log supplemental

I had a great time with Vicky. We meet up with one of the other instructors at the Academy and his fiancée they both work on the Science Ship Colombia when they aren't teaching at the Academy.

Lieutenant junior grade Huw Jones, he is also from Swansea! His fiancée is from Alaska; they seemed a nice couple. Vicky and Sara (Jones' fiancée) enjoyed a good long conversation about men while Huw and I talked about women and rugby. He's the captain of the rugby team. 

****

A/N: Don't ask why I wrote this, I just did. Next part should be coming as soon as I've sorted my writer's block out.


End file.
